Talk:Gloriana
I had the unexpected privilege and honor to chat with Lori over ICQ and she told me her idea behind Glorianna. According to her concept, some "energy wave" or something, hit Earth in 1 BC and divided reality into two. In the reality of Glorianna, time did not progress in the same pace in all locations, and hence we have the Victorian Mordavia on the same planet as medieval Spielburg (and other more humorous anachronisms). Also in that reality, animals started to evolve rapidly. The "bad" news is that the above can't be verified by anyone else. It's just my word that I chatted with Lori over ICQ. The other "bad" news is that it's only a concept. She didn't seem to elaborate on it, and there is no trace of any cosmology in the games; so it doesn't have any practical significance. So there :) MoffRebusMy Talk 00:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Its interesting, and I think it should get its own page, and linked from this page. The generic Gloriana details (as in geography) as seen in the games/authorized guide could be included in the main page. 12:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Lori had talked about this "origin of Glorianna" on a few other occasions, if you Google "Glorianna QfG" you'll find it in a lot places, along with lists saying which places are canon and what real-world places they relate to. Grahamburger 05:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like this goes into that nebulous grey area of published official Sierra/Activison material vs. the Cole's personal unpublished canon (material not necessarily authorized by Sierra/Activision). I think for the sake of Quest for Glory omnipedia its safer to stick with published and released material as being higher level than behind the scenes concept material (or non Sierra/Activision material). Though the behind the scenes concept material should be noted within the behind the scenes section, if they can be cited. Also ya Grahamburger I know the material can be found, archives of the old wikipedia page that once existed. I don't think the page was ever cited originally. So it was more of an issue with hearsay and original research than something considered "credible". Again I'm not against material of that sort being included in some way, but it needs to be pointed out that it was picked up through informal emails or interviews if possible. I've included quotes and information in KQ omnipedia, which I received from Peter Spear, and KQ designers through email and private chat, although they can't be 100% verified of course. They can still be useful, its just a manner of trying to verify things whenever possible.Baggins 10:21, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :: The only "other places" I added were ones that I remember seeing them mentioned in the games -- according to the article I was looking at (http://en.allexperts.com/e/g/gl/glorianna.htm) but since I don't remember the context of their being mentioned, I figured I'd leave that for someone else. Grahamburger 19:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ya, that all experts page is a backed up copy of the old wikipedia article (that was later deleted). It suffers from the difficulty of "original research", and lack of verifiable citations. Thus any of the wikipedia backup copies (all experts, etc) really can't be cited. Its almost a circular citation, i.e. a page of unverifiable information put up by fans (with little context), being cited to create another article. So it is a cloning of the unverifiable information. Again, I'm not against people adding comments if they have a first hand interview, or discussion with a designer. However, it should include direct quotes, with as much information as possible included (date of interview, etc). If its in a live forum, a link to the discussion would be useful. In game citations are the most helpful. One should be using "ref" to give specific point when it appears in the game. Also when no picture of a place exists, a screenshot of the land being mentioned in-game text should be used instead, IMO. It provides context and a visual citation.Baggins 15:38, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Page name Just to be clear what is the name as it appears in Quest for Glory V? The spelling on this page should reflect how it appears in the game. Also could someone get a screenshot of the world globe that appears in that game?Baggins 13:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : It definitely "Glorianna", though I don't recall it being said in QfGV (although I could be wrong) but that same article mentions this debate. Grahamburger 19:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::The one reference to "Glorian/na" in QFG5 is when you look at the globe (or map, I can't remember exactly) in the magic shop (or shop where you buy magic spells). Been so long since I played the game. Someone needs to confirm the spelling there.Baggins 15:35, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright after some trouble getting the game installed, I found the quote, the globe is in the F.A. Correspondence School. It is the "Gloriana" spelling. If anyone knows of any other in-game references, let us know. In anycase I moved the page name to reflect the in-game spelling. Apparently the coles have called it "Glorianna" in forums and possibly their School for Adventurers. But since this is the Quest for Glory Wiki, we'll go with the specific QFG reference.Baggins 19:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) A few places Ok, looking at a few lists on fan sites, I see references to a "Siana" and "Vespucciland". Can anyone confirm these locations, and where one can see the references? Also I looked into Falworth, it seems its more a direct reference to the Blackshield of Falworth, which was the coat of arms of the Falworth surname, not the name of a location. So its pretty much an injoke.Baggins 20:16, March 12, 2010 (UTC) : I found another article which is basically the same as the first one, but with an expanded list of "canon places" mentioned in the game -- both Siana and Vespucciland are mentioned in it, but I don't remember them from the games at all. They most likely don't appear in dialogue, since the QfG Let's Play at lparchive.org makes no mention of them and it's pretty good about keeping in all of the canon facts (despite making the dialogue more coloful...) Grahamburger 22:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Minor mentions I thought i'd make a list of minor mentions, or off-hand references here for now (while I look through text files in game). Some of these may be regional cultures, and not literal places. Direct *India, Enry the Ermit snake charmer's basket from there. *Egypt, I've already added this to the list, gets references several times in the games and manuals in descriptions of items. *Scotland, Nessie is looking for a way back there (it also contains a reference to Conquests of the Longbow, but Scotland and Nessie itself are not directly related to that game). *Tangiers, the Baron picked up some windows during a crusade there. *Europe *Germany, eastern and western. Injoke/easter egg regions Some are direct references, but somewhat more humorous use. *Eluria, Delphinius is looking for a hero to save his home, near Mirror lake. He is looking for Adam. He swims back to Ecoquest. *Leyendecker Museum, a sarcophagus in Erasmus house comes from there. *Half Dome, added to the list, a mountain near Nob Hill. Easter egg, appears in several games in the series. Sierra's trademark. *Andromeda, the home galaxy of the Two Guys. *Mt. Everest, circa 8 zillion BC. *Boulder Colorado, or Dam *Gibralter *Pebble Beach *Beirut, refugees, Cedars of Lebanon *Versailles, treety of. *Belgium *Lytton *Dead Sea *Red Sea *Cleveland *Australia, an upside tower most likely made there. *Yosemite National Park, seen from Spielburg. *Fresno (?)- A webpage says this is referenced in the game? Indirect *Greece, Wolfie sells Grecian urns. *Navaho Nation, Enry has a Navajo ceremonial bridal pot. *Zulu warrior, reference to QFG3, indirect Fricana tribe. *Polynesia, a Polynesian mask in the Hero's Tale Inn. *Norway, Norwegian wood. *Peru, Peruvian Onklunk *East Los Angeles, Guide to East L.A. References to places, but not places *Antwerp, not a nation, but a creature. *Kalifornia, a word that Gnome Ann uses as a greeting. *Daventree, a reference to KQ, in this case not a location. *Ponderosa Pine Baggins 21:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC)